


Aaron has really changed me

by Ghostwriter92



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creepypasta, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter92/pseuds/Ghostwriter92
Summary: Robert realizes how much Aaron has really changed him*creepypasta inspired and Rebbeca/ baby didn't happen*





	Aaron has really changed me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am suffering from writer's block for golden boy, of course on the chapter before the reveal. Damn you Rebecca shes not even in my story but I blame her. So I'm trying to do some freewriting to help the creative juices flowing again. This story was inspired by the creepypasta "My Wife Has Changed Me" by MortalisMan. Hope you enjoy it!

Robert and Aaron laid together in bed late one night wrapped in one another’s arms. Robert couldn't help but smile as he looked lovely at his husband. He still couldn't believe he could be so lucky. While lost in his thoughts of happiness and love a familiar pain in his gut brought him back down to earth and warned him of what was coming.

 

“I’m going to get a beer. You want one?” Robert asked as he unwrapped himself from Aaron’s arms and made his way off the bed. 

 

“No thanks, I'm fine.” Aaron replied shooting Robert the smile Robert loved so much. Robert made his way past Liv’s room. From the hallway, he could hear her snoring away. 

_ “Good thing she’s sleeping.”  _ He thought to himself.  _ “Wouldn't want her to see me at my worse.” _

 

By the time he got down the stairs and to the kitchen the pain in his gut had gone from an annoying ache to a burning pain. Thankfully he was alone now so he could let the pain flow through his veins. And as his teeth turned to fangs, his nails go as sharp as knives and his eyes change from a blue to a blood red. All he could think about was how Aaron had changed him. No longer he ran through the woods at night, no longer did he miss the taste of blood.

 

Aaron had changed him. As quick as it started the changed was done and he was back to the Robert Aaron knew and loved. Maybe one day Robert would tell him about his true nature, but he wasn't the monster anymore. Aaron had really changed him, mind and soul. Yet sadly not blood which was why flare-ups still happened from time to time. Thankfully though he knew when these flare up would occur and could hide them. 

 

Slowly Robert sorted himself out and grabbed the beer he said he was getting and made his way back up the stairs and to their room. Where he found his loving husband laughing and smiling away at something on the tv.  The sight of Aaron laughing and smiling away always made Robert fall in love with him more.

 

Robert put down his beer as he sat down back on the bed and pulled Aaron into a deep kiss. When they finally broke apart Aaron looked at him and asked. “Why did you do that?” not that Aaron hated it he just wasn't expecting it. 

 

“I just wanted to say thank you for making me a better man and not a monster.” 

 

Aaron looked at Robert confused not really understanding what he meant but he just laughed.

 

“Right, whatever soft lad.” Aaron said as he snuggled next to Robert. Robert just pulled Aaron closer.

“ _ You’ve really changed me, Aaron. And you don't even know it.” _

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? please tell me what you think in the comments below or talk to me on Tumblr @ghost-online. Also if you have any ideas/prompts please tell me.


End file.
